Waiting ForMore Than the Knock
by KalanaFan
Summary: This story picks up where "Between the Wall and the Bed" left off and tells you what really happened in season 4 episode 5. The story continues briefly past the episode and Chapter 2 gives an end to the Nick storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Lana looked up after a knock came at her door. It was Kalinda. She tilted her head to the left in a confused state with her eyebrows depressed and a small confused smile on her face.

"Hi," Kalinda said softly as she let herself in. She shut the door behind her.

Lana put down her pen and straightened her head. "Kalinda."

She was wondering how Kalinda had gotten into her office without an appointment, but it was Kalinda, and Kalinda has her ways.

"I just wanted to stop by and apologize for last night," Kalinda said sincerely. She took a seat across from Lana.

"That's not necessary," Lana said quietly, although she was feeling rather victorious.

"I've got a case that I'm working on, so I have to be quick," Kalinda continued. "Lana, I have always liked you."

Lana raised her eyebrows, requesting Kalinda to elaborate.

"We've always had a connection…but you forced my hand," Kalinda said finally.

"I what?" Lana replied.

"When you went to Lemond Bishop…you forced my hand." Kalinda looked Lana dead in the eyes. Her cold stare fit the truth in her words. Lana began to speak but stopped at the realization that she didn't know what to say. Was Kalinda accusing her of forcing her to fuck her?

"Things between us became real and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go from here." Kalinda sounded resigned. Lana processed what Kalinda was telling her and a smile came to her face.

"So you're saying you don't want to just have hot sex with me and be done with it?" Lana's smile widened. Kalinda continued to look at her, in an almost loving way.

"I don't want to just have hot sex with you, Lana," she confirmed. Lana stood up and walked over to her window. With a quick pull, she closed the blinds and turned back around to Kalinda. Kalinda was now sitting on her desk with her lower legs hanging off, crossed at the knees, and her arms stretched down to table, allowing her to lean back. Lana rushed toward her and began to kiss her passionately.

"But sex doesn't hurt, right?" she managed to say in between kisses. Kalinda wrapped her legs around Lana's hips and pulled her in. "Definitely doesn't," she replied. Kalinda moaned softly as Lana moved her kisses onto her neck.

"Touch me, Lana," she said in a barely audible whisper. Lana gently laid her down on the table and slipped her hand under Kalinda's shirt. Her skin was hot and inviting. Lana went under her bra and began kneading the hard nipple that was waiting for her. Kalinda moaned pleasurably and brought Lana's lips back to her own. Lana ran her other hand down Kalinda's tight body and pulled up her skirt.

"Do you want me?" Lana asked quietly into Kalinda's ear. Kalinda felt a jolt explode inside of her and nodded her head against Lana's. Lana ran her hand strategically slow, up Kalinda's thigh, and then entered without delay. Kalinda arched back sharply and gasped in pleasure. The phone rang. Both women jumped a little at the sudden intrusion. The ringing continued as they began laughing. Lana straightened herself and picked up.

"Hello?"

Kalinda began unbuttoning her shirt in a slow, temptatious manner. Lana had a mischievous grin on her face as she continued her phone conversation without ever taking her eyes off of her lover. Kalinda put a finger in front of her lips then proceeded to wet the finger as if she were sucking on a popsicle. Lana began throbbing between her legs. She glanced away for a second as she attempted to recover her concentration on the phone call. Kalinda, displeased with the shift of attention, stood up and began nibbling on Lana's ear. Lana quickly shrugged her away as she almost moaned into the phone. She gave Kalinda a warning look and pointed for her to sit down. Kalinda looked innocently at her and pointed for her to hang up the phone.

"I understand. I will have a team ready for tomorrow," Lana said into the phone before finally hanging up. Kalinda smiled as Lana hung up the phone. Lana looked at her apologetically.

"I have a big case tomorrow," Lana said slowly, bracing for impact.

Kalinda pressed her lips together and nodded. "So…"

"Tonight?" Lana asked hopefully. Kalinda began buttoning her shirt, and only replied with a longing look. Lana took a step closer to her and cupped her face in her hand. "I want to see you tonight, Kalinda."

Kalinda smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Then, I'll see you tonight," she said softly. Without another moment, Kalinda was out the door.

Lana held Kalinda in her arms as they lied on the bed, covered by white sheets. "Tell me about yourself," Lana said as she buried her face in Kalinda's hair. Kalinda tensed up.

"What do you want to know?" she said as she stroked Lana's arm with her thumb. Lana perched herself up on an elbow and rested the side of her head on her hand.

"Everything," Lana breathed. Kalinda turned around to face her.

"That's a lot to know," Kalinda replied. Lana only gave her an encouraging smile. Unsuccessful in avoiding the topic, Kalinda pondered what to discuss.

"You once told me that sex is not food," Kalinda began. Lana's smile spread wider across her face as she remembered that evening. "I think sex is like junk food. There're all different types of junk food out there. Some are good, some are bad. And you pick which junk foods you want, and sometimes the junk food that you pick depends on the circumstance."

"Which junk food am I?" Lana asked curiously. Kalinda smiled deviously.

"You?" she said. "You're the kind that I crave in the morning." She placed a kiss on Lana's forehead. "In the afternoon." She placed a kiss on Lana's nose. "And at night." She felt the need inside of herself build as her tongue met Lana's. Her breathing quickened as the slow, controlled kiss began more and more desperate. She pushed Lana flat onto the bed and straddled her. Lana placed her hands on Kalinda's firm thighs, but Kalinda quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. "No touching," Kalinda said. Lana obeyed and kept her arms up in surrender.

"You're so beautiful," Kalinda muttered as she lowered herself so that her lips were right next to Lana's ear. "I could make love to you all day," she whispered ever so softly, causing the hairs on Lana's neck and arms to shoot up on their ends. Lana groaned and moved her hips in desire. Kalinda ran her tongue around Lana's outer ear and brought the puffy, soft lobe into her mouth. She sucked gently as her hand explored Lana's body. Lana was completely intoxicated by the feel of Kalinda all over her body. She felt completely vulnerable but was a willing victim. She wanted Kalinda to take her. When Kalinda inserted her tongue into her ear, Lana's desire exploded between her legs. Kalinda traced her kisses down Lana's neck and began working toward her breasts. She could feel Lana's impatience, and strategically avoided the enlarged nipple at the tip of her breast. She allowed her hand to wander down in between Lana's legs. Lana eagerly spread her legs wide open for her. Kalinda firmly pushed her four fingers against Lana's base and ran them up to her clit. Lana whimpered softly and her hips began to undulate.

"Just do it," she pleaded. "I want you inside of me, Kalinda. Please."

Kalinda found herself unable to deny the woman in front of her. She moistened her fingers with a circle around Lana's entrance and gently entered. Lana moaned and sighed in relief. Kalinda moved softly inside of her and watched as Lana responded. She intensified her pleasure as her tongue swirled around the edge of her nipple. Kalinda flicked the nipple as if her tongue was trying to kick a soccer ball halfway down the field. Lana's walls tightened around Kalinda's fingers so she did it again. Then again. Lana was ready to climax. Kalinda pulled out and just as Lana began to protest, she thrust herself back inside. Lana cried out for more. Kalinda repeated. Lana tightened and when she saw the way Kalinda was looking at her, she completely unraveled and her body went limp.

When Lana woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find Kalinda sleeping next to her. She debated whether or not to wake her up. Kalinda looked so peaceful. As if she felt Lana's eyes on her, Kalinda shifted and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Lana whispered.

"Morning." Kalinda smiled.

"What time is it?" Kalinda asked as she pulled herself up.

"Five-ish," Lana replied. "Time to get ready for work."

Kalinda gave her a brief nod. "Big day today?" she asked, referring to the phone conversation Lana had the day before.

"You could say that," Lana said carefully. Kalinda decided not to prod.

"I'll let you get ready then," she said.

"I'll see you around," Lana replied on her way into the shower.

Disclaimer: The following are scenes from episode 4x05 therefore credit goes to the Good Wife writers. Do not read if you do not wish to know what happened in that episode between Kalinda and Lana.

Kalinda knew immediately what Lana meant by "I'll see you around" when she was caught up on Lemond Bishop's case. She admired how Lana was able to completely separate her personal and work life; it was what made her so attractive. As she pulled up to the street where Lemond Bishop lived, she noticed what could only be Lana's spying van. She immediately called Alicia to update her.

"Alicia, are you still with Lemond Bishop?"

"Yeah. Everything alright?" Alicia asked in her worried voice.

"No. There's some activity at the end of his block," Kalinda replied as she got out of her car.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"It's a cable TV van. Looks like undercover trying very hard not to look like undercover." Kalinda spotted an agent approaching the van. Taking the opportunity, she told Alicia, "Okay, hang on," as she ran towards the man.

"Hi! Excuse me!" she shouted, catching the agent's attention.

"Yes," he replied, uncertain what she was doing.

"I'm so glad you made it. I just live right up there. Come on up," she said innocently, in case they were really a cable TV company.

"Actually ma'am, we're not here for you," the agent replied dismissively. Kalinda's suspicions were confirmed. She was certain Lana Delaney was inside the van now. The only thing to do was to draw her out.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean you're not here for me? I called. You guys said you were coming. My wire is sparking really badly. It's dangerous," Kalinda said.

"Sorry ma'am, we're here on another call," the agent tried again to end the conversation. Lana sat inside the van, listening with amusement.

"Yeah, which house?" Kalinda challenged.

"What house was the call from?" the agent asked impatiently.

"Yeah."

"That's private ma'am," the agent retorted defensively.

"It's private which house you're going to? Why's that?" Kalinda asked, pretending to be confused.

"Because our work is confidential."

"Cable TV work is confidential?"

Lana couldn't help but smile at Kalinda's persistence. She knew the only way to end the charade was to show herself. "Kalinda!" she called out. "Let the man do his work!"

Kalinda gave the undercover agent a smile that said "shame on you" and "I win" at the same time. Lana appeared from the van, looking as sexy and in charge as always.

"Oh Lana," Kalinda sighed. "Still on the Lemond Bishop track?" She was actually rather happy to see Lana today; she didn't think she could wait until nightfall.

Lana, feeling playful, replied rather sweetly, "Mmhmm, you still working for drug dealers and pimps?"

Kalinda, eager to play along, added, "Yeah. And child pornographers."

Lana spotted the phone in Kalinda's hand. Switching back to work mode, she immediately questioned, "Is that him there on the phone? Good old Lemond Bishop?"

"No, it's my mother," Kalinda lied without the intention of covering it. "Hi mom. It's not the cops. It's the Feds. And it's not an arrest, it's a search warrant. I just know how you love to know these things. Love you."

Kalinda wasn't sure if the "love you" part ticked Lana off more or the fact that she just alerted Alicia of their plan. Either way, Lana immediately called the troops into action and left.

Successful in foiling Lana's work plans, Lana gave her a very sarcastic thanks. Kalinda shrugged it off.

Kalinda was happy to run into Lana as she was leaving the courthouse, especially since no one else was around. "You're looking determined," she said brightly.

Impatient, Lana replied, "I'm here because your people filed a Franks motion to unseal the search warrant." She definitely did not look pleased.

"Yes, I heard," Kalinda replied, feeling a little sad that Lana was clearly not as happy to see her as she was. "But you usually have more of a sense of humor about these things."

"I'm generally not all that smiley when my apartment is sealed off and I have to crash at my sister's," Lana said, revealing the true source of discontentment.

Kalinda's smile faded as she realized who really broke into her apartment. "What?" was all she managed to say.

"My apartment was ransacked a few hours ago," Lana elaborated. Realizing her anger was not towards Kalinda but towards Lemond Bishop, she took a deep breath. "You should remind your fine, upstanding client, Mr. Bishop, that breaking and entering is a crime."

As she entered the judge's chambers, Kalinda quickly asked, "How do you know it was Lemond Bishop?"

Lana paused, confused because the answer seemed obvious. "Nothing was taken," she said. "No cash, no jewelry, no electronics. They just tossed the place."

Kalinda was now certain that Nick was the culprit. She couldn't help but worry for Lana's safety. She really didn't think Nick had the balls to go after a federal agent. She suddenly felt regret for dragging Lana into the situation.

Lana, clearly unaware of the situation, continued about Bishop, "If he's trying to scare me, tell him it didn't work." As she glanced back at Kalinda, she began to sense that something was wrong. "Anything else?" she asked, more from the personal side than the work side. Kalinda, feeling terribly guilty, replied, "No, I'm just glad you're okay."

Lana was touched, especially since the concern was coming from Kalinda. She smiled cautiously and replied, "Thanks for the reassurance," before she left. Kalinda was left standing in the hallway, looking torn.

Kalinda immediately rushed home to her idiot husband to set him straight. Her face was still plastered with worry for Lana. "You broke into her apartment?" she asked angrily.

"Whose apartment?" Nick replied dryly.

"Lana Delaney," Kalinda replied, hoping that maybe her idiot husband wasn't actually responsible for the break in. "You broke into a federal agent's apartment?"

"Hang on a minute," Nick said. "Take a breather. You know I don't do things like that anymore. I'm a changed man."

Kalinda dialed the cops, determined to rid this man from her life. Nick calmly responds by revealing the hole in the wall that hid Kalinda's emergency stash. Kalinda hangs up the call, telling the cops that the intruder was her husband.

They have a spat, which Nick loses (again). As Kalinda gets up to leave, Nick tells her, "Your girlfriend's out to screw you."

Kalinda turns around, not really wanting to know what Nick was saying, but needing to know if Lana was indeed planning things behind her back.

Nick looked at her sincerely. "I was in her apartment."

Kalinda pulled back a little, disappointed that she was right.

"For you, not for me." Nick continued. "She's got photos of you everywhere," Nick claimed.

Kalinda, hurt by the possible truth in his accusation of Lana and her inability to defend Lana on such things, took a moment before asking, "What photos?"

Nick reached for a photo on his bag and showed her. It was a photo of her and Eli. "That's you there. I don't know who that is, but she's got these everywhere."

As Kalinda looked at the photo, a million thoughts ran through her head. The only time Lana actually had her in a photo was through surveillance of someone else, not her. Was there any reason Lana might be investigating her? Was Lana really behind this or was this Nick's way of tearing her and Lana apart? She's been to Lana's apartment, sometimes unannounced. It's doubtful that Nick would have found these photos "everywhere." Nevertheless, if Nick had gone through all this trouble, then she couldn't risk putting Lana's life in further danger. She had to break it off with Lana…for Lana's sake.

Nick tried to capitalize on the moment but Kalinda was too heartbroken to play along. She pulled away from him and left.

Kalinda waited for Lana to finish her conversation with a colleague. She was preparing herself for what she was about to it. It was critical for her to make it genuine; otherwise Lana would know that something was up. She wasn't sure she could actually go through with it, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to deal with losing Lana by the ways of Nick.

Lana spots Kalinda sitting in the hallway and pauses before approaching her. She disliked having to confront Kalinda about work things when she knew Kalinda wouldn't be in favor of what she had to say.

"Too bad about your boy," she said bluntly.

"My boy?" Kalinda replied, already acting hostile toward Lana.

Taking the hint, Lana corrected herself. "I didn't mean it that way." When Kalinda didn't reply, she straightens up and crosses her arms defensively. "What's wrong? You're being surly."

"What is it you want?" Kalinda asked, already feeling her heart break by the way she was talking to Lana.

Lana turned her head, unsure of what exactly was going on. "We found Christina Diaz's body. We got an anonymous tip and we found the body in the trunk of her car."

Kalinda watched as Lana's lips moved, but all she thought about was what was going to happen next. Clearly not listening to the conversation, once Lana's lips stopped moving, she asked abruptly, "We done?"

"We have evidence linking him to the murder, and Judge Etts just signed an arrest warrant. We prefer Mr. Bishop turn himself in."

Not able to bear the pain anymore, Kalinda skips trying to end the conversation and simply turns to leave. Mistaking her behavior for work-related issues, Lana called out to her. Kalinda immediately turned back around, knowing that if she decided to run away from this moment, it would only end badly for Lana.

"Yes?" Kalinda said, realizing that it was really going to happen now. There was no turning back.

"Listen. It's work," Lana said carefully. They've been over this dozens of times already. Things happen in their work that they would rather not happen personally, but they can't let that get in the way of their relationship. "Don't let it get in the way," Lana states bluntly.

"In the way? Of what?" Kalinda asks, bracing herself for the moment that she would destroy Lana.

Lana gave her a look, almost as if she knew what was coming. "Of us," she replied softly.

"But there isn't any us," Kalinda said with the absolute authenticity that was required for her to protect Lana. She couldn't give Lana a chance to rebut so she went for the jugular, "There never was any us." Unable to bear the look of pain on Lana's face, she lowered her head after completing her statement and walked away.

Lana was left standing in the hall, confused, hurt, and broken. After Kalinda disappeared, she felt only emptiness inside of her.

Kalinda got in her car and allowed herself to breathe. Tears finally rolled down her face and she broke into a cry that she had been holding in for too long.

A knock came at Kalinda's door. Kalinda opened it to find Lana standing there. A combination of emotions rushed into her gut and she didn't know how to process them.

"Who is it?" Nick called from inside.

"Building manager," Kalinda replied as she quickly stepped out.

Lana scoffed. "You moved on quickly, didn't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Kalinda asked.

"I came to get you back," Lana replied. "But obviously I'm too late." Lana spun on her heel and began marching away, but Kalinda caught her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Lana," Kalinda began, but she didn't know what to say. She instead pulled Lana in and kissed her. Lana practically melted in her arms and returned the kiss fervently. Nick came out of the apartment, shocked at the scene that greeted him.

"What is this?" Nick asked. Lana, immediately recognizing Nick and his accent, pushed Kalinda away.

"What is he doing here?"

"I thought you got rid of her," Nick continued to Kalinda, completely ignoring Lana.

"Kalinda, who is he?" Lana continued, completely ignoring Nick.

Kalinda looked from Lana to Nick and back to Lana. "Lana, this is Nick…my husband."

Lana's jaw literally dropped open a little. Nick, liking the sound of his title, crossed his arms over his chest and stood up a little straighter. "That's right. I am her husband. She is not a lesbian."

Lana shook her head in disbelief. "Could have fooled me," Lana replied directly to Nick. "She didn't have any problems 'being a lesbian' with me."

Nick made an advance toward Lana, stopped only by Kalinda inserting herself in the middle – not that Lana needed any assistance. "Nick, you don't want to do this," Kalinda reasoned with him. "She's a federal agent."

"So you keep telling me," Nick said. "That didn't stop me from breaking into her apartment, now did it?"

Lana's eyes popped open. "That was you?" she said incredulously. "Why did you…"

"Why do you think?" Nick snarled. "You were stealing my wife. Why don't you explain to her the pictures I found?"

Kalinda was shocked when Lana appeared to look guilty. So Lana was really acting behind her back.

"Kalinda, it's not what you think," Lana immediately said. Kalinda shook her head and backed away.

"I didn't want to believe it," Kalinda said. "I thought it was just Nick setting you up…but I guess it's true?"

Lana glared at Nick. "No, Kalinda. It's not true. It's not what you think."

Nick sneered. "Then please enlighten us, Special Agent Delaney."

"The only thing I'm going to enlighten you about is jail time for breaking into my apartment," Lana snapped.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Nick replied. He put his arm around Kalinda, but Kalinda quickly shrugged him off. "Now don't be like that, sweetie," he said to Kalinda. Kalinda rolled her eyes and simply walked away.

"Where are you going?" Nick shouted after her.

"Away from the two of you," Kalinda replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kalinda treated herself to four rounds of self-therapy before calling it a night. Alicia was busy with the kids so she couldn't join her. Lana's words kept repeating in her head as she drove aimlessly, not wanting home. Could she trust Lana? The next thing she knew, she had driven to Lana's residence. It didn't look like she was home. Kalinda considered breaking in to investigate for herself, but decided against it. She should give Lana a chance to explain herself. She parked her car and waited for Lana to come home.

A knock finally came at her window as she was about to doze off. As expected, it was Lana. Kalinda rolled down her window.

"You said it's not what I think," Kalinda said, staring straight ahead. "Then what is it?" She turned now to look at Lana. Lana bundled herself up tighter in her coat.

"Why don't you come inside and we'll talk about it?"

Kalinda refused. "Why don't you just tell me here and now?"

Lana peeked inside the car. "Can I get in at least?"

After a moment of deliberation, Kalinda unlocked the doors. Lana climbed in on the passenger side, feeling a lot warmer.

"I was investigating another case, Kalinda. You know I deal with a lot of cases."

"So…you were investigating what? Eli? Peter? Alicia?" Kalinda asked. Her tone indicated that no matter what Lana said she wouldn't be pleased with the answer.

"All I can tell you is that I was not investigating you, as your husband would like you to believe," Lana replied. "You have to trust me, Kalinda."

"Trust you?" Kalinda said incredulously. "Like how I thought I could trust you when it came to Lemond Bishop?"

Lana lowered her head in shame. "Kalinda. I have a job. I cannot let my personal feelings and desires interfere with my job. You know that. You wouldn't let that happen to you either."

Kalinda looked at Lana long and hard. "Well then, Lana, what are we? You decide. Personal or work? We obviously can't be both."

Lana hesitated before answering. She knew Kalinda was a valuable source for information, therefore she was unwilling to cut her out of her work life, but at the same time, she clearly had strong feelings for Kalinda. "It's not like I'm the only one benefitting from our work relationship, Kalinda," she pointed out. "I've helped you on several occasions, just like you have for me."

"So work it is then," Kalinda ruled. She reached over and opened the passenger door, indicating that she was done with the conversation. Lana huffed and shook her head. She firmly shut the door.

"Kalinda…" Lana took her hand in her own. "Kalinda, look at me," she requested. Kalinda turned her head. "Can you tell me that you don't feel anything for me? That you have just been playing me for information these past three years?"

A flicker of emotion crossed Kalinda's face. "I'm sorry, Lana," was all she said.

"I don't believe you, Kalinda. Just like I didn't believe you before. There is an us, and there has always been an us."

Kalinda withdrew her hand from the warmth of Lana's. She turned her body so that she was facing Lana directly. "Lana. I…I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who I think may be working against me. Do you know how I felt when I saw that picture?" Kalinda took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "It hurts me to know that you could be doing a million 'work' things against me when we're together, and you don't have the slightest problem with that."

Lana was caught off guard by the honesty and emotion that alcohol brought out in Kalinda. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's work, Kalinda. I'm not doing anything against you. I don't know how many times I need to say that. I am not and have not been investigating you. If I were ever in the situation where you would be put in danger because of my work, I would take necessary measures to protect you. It doesn't mean I'm not going to do my job. It means I'm going to do my job and protect you if I need to too."

"Kalinda?" Lana sighed at the realization that Kalinda's loss of composure was an indication that she was exhausted. She turned off the ignition and put Kalinda's keys in her coat pocket. She carried Kalinda up to her apartment and laid her on her bed.

"Honey…"

Kalinda groaned as she woke up to a headache. She pressed the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"Honey, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes. Nick was standing over her with a twisted grin on his face. She shut her eyes as a sharp pain shot through her head again.

"Honey, look what I caught for breakfast!" Nick continued in his twisted excitement. As the events of the night before came back to her, Kalinda shot up. As she feared, she was in Lana's bedroom. Nick had an unconscious Lana bound and gagged on the floor. Both she and Nick and bruises and cuts on their faces and arms. Kalinda threw the sheets off and rushed over to Lana. She was out cold.

"Now, that's not very nice, is it?" Nick said. "Where's my good morning kiss?"

Kalinda glared at him. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

"There's nothing wrong with me, sweetheart. But there's plenty wrong with you." He drew a gun from his back and ran his hand along the side of its barrel.

"Good news is, I can fix what's wrong with you right now." He aimed the gun at Lana.

"If you were going to kill her, you would have already done it," Kalinda said, standing up.

"Not really," Nick replied. "You see, Kalinda. It wouldn't give me any pleasure to kill her without giving you a chance to save her."

Kalinda narrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I won't kill her, if you come back to me," Nick replied. "And I mean, come back to me as in the way it was before. I know you've changed, but you can change back."

"That's never going to happen, Nick," Kalinda said. Nick fired. A bullet was lodged into the wooden floor three inches away from Lana's head.

"Now I'm not going to miss next time," he warned. Lana regained consciousness as the loud blast rang through her ears.

"Well, well. Look who's decided to join us," Nick said gleefully. Kalinda took the opportunity to rush at him, but he dodged quickly.

"Oh ho. Nice try, Kalinda." He grabbed Kalinda firmly by the arm and shoved her against the wall. "Now I don't want to hurt you…"

Kalinda kneed him with all the strength she had and kicked him onto the bed. She made a grab for his gun but his grip was too tight. Nick wrestled with her for a minute before gaining control. He straddled her once he got on top and pinned her arms down on the bed. He held the gun to Kalinda's temple.

"Now, like I said, I don't want to hurt you," he panted. "But if you keep causing me trouble, you'll give me no choice."

Kalinda, despite being out of breath, spit in his face. Nick laughed wryly as he wiped the spit off. He then backhanded her. Kalinda didn't give him the pleasure of seeing her wince.

"You're feisty, Kalinda. I like it!"

Sirens from afar were heard from outside. "Damn it," Nick cursed. Someone had called the cops after hearing the gunshot.

"You'd better start running," Kalinda taunted.

Nick growled as he got off of her. "This isn't over."

"Actually, it is," Lana said from behind as she smashed the butt of her gun against the back of his head. Nick fell to the ground unconscious.

"Enjoy eight years in prison, asshole," Lana muttered as she planted a firm kick in his gut.

Kalinda looked at her with amazement.

"A boy scout could have bound me better than him." Lana shrugged. Kalinda smiled, glad to see Lana was okay.

"How long do you think it'll take the cops to get here?" Kalinda asked with a naughty smile. Lana tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she asked. Kalinda stood up, grabbed her by her blouse, and pulled her into a grateful, passionate kiss. They collapsed onto the bed as they urgently tore each other's clothes off.

THE END

If I had it my way, that's how I would end the Nick storyline…hope you enjoyed it! If you like my writing, look for a new fanfic every time TGW writers screw Kalana with disappointing/heartbreaking scenes (assuming Lana is not gone for good after the last episode). Let's hope you never hear from me again though, because then that means things are sailing smoothly on the show! xoxo


End file.
